


Ride

by Serai



Series: High Contrast [15]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Anticipation, Car Ride, Desire, Flirting, Frustration, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Sex, Slash, UST, Wrists, Zeke's GTO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai





	Ride

.  
The thick autumn heat makes Oak Dr. shimmer as it runs off on the diagonal from the school parking lot. Zeke stares at the elusive movement, watching the water molecules in the air messing with the photons that have traveled nearly a hundred million miles in the last eight minutes. There’s always another way to look at what you’re looking at, a lesson lately learned that he’s still chewing on. He takes a drag and determines he’ll wait until the cigarette’s gone, but a few moments later he hears the approach of sneakered feet. No one else would come near his car now that he’s closed for business, so it must be Casey. He pulls his keys from his belt, and walks over to unlock the passenger side door. Then he gets in the driver’s seat and starts up the car. After a moment, he sees Casey’s face in the window out of the corner of his eye, and the hand the boy puts on the open window frame. He takes his time about turning his head, and fixes Casey with a half-lidded look. “You coming?” he asks.

Something happens in Casey’s face then, something odd and unexpected: his lips give a little twist, and his eyes sparkle. He opens the door quickly, and tossing his backpack on the floor, nearly leaps into the passenger seat. Slamming the door, he pauses, and then leans over onto it and turns towards Zeke, a smile quirking his lips. “Not yet,” he says, daring him with his eyes.

Zeke clamps his lips shut over a laugh - _holy shit, Casey’s a flirt_ \- before being knocked out by the sight of him, head tucked over like a puppy, lips parted. Zeke wets his own lips with a suddenly nervous tongue, and Casey sees it and takes a breath in, tipping his head back. Zeke’s eyes sharpen, and he reaches out and puts his hand to Casey’s throat. He squeezes gently, caressing. “Better be sure,” he murmurs, and he sees how the softness of the threat doesn’t fool Casey at all. _Good,_ he thinks. He turns to the steering wheel and peels out of the parking lot, the smell of burning rubber matching his glaring hunger.

Halfway back to his house, Zeke pulls in behind the local gas station, driving round back to park alongside the blank back wall of the building. He’s unsnapping his seatbelt even as he’s shutting off the engine, and then he turns. Casey is in the same position, his hand now at his mouth, widened eyes looking at Zeke. For a long moment, they face off, then Casey unsnaps his belt and comes at him.

Zeke had a vague idea that Casey is not what he seems, but he's stunned now at just how unlike he really is. Casey's mouth is hot and demanding, his hands gripping Zeke's shirt and curling into fists. He pulls, bringing him closer, growling a little. _Jesus_. Zeke kisses him back harder, and grabs Casey's hands, carefully disentangling them and then sliding them behind his back. He takes hold of both wrists with one hand, and the other he sets around Casey's throat again, moving his head to one side so he can lick the soft pale skin. Casey moans aloud, and Zeke grips his wrists as he bucks, trying to get free. 

"Shh," he whispers, gentling him, running his fingers over the finely drawn jaw and into the sweet mouth. Casey's tongue flicks out, forcing a hissing breath out of Zeke's lips. _God, keep it together._ "Shh." He leans in and kisses him, slow and soft. "I'm not going to fuck you behind a gas station, Casey," he murmurs into his ear, and shivers at the sound Casey makes when he hears that. "I just wanted a taste." He licks the swollen lips, sucks the bottom one into his mouth, and runs his hand down Casey's body to his groin. Another wriggling struggle as he squeezes Casey's hard-on, and feels himself aching, pressed against twisted denim as he leans over in this awkward posture. This is absolutely the hottest fucking thing he's ever done, and the afternoon has barely started. He's flooded with aching delight at the creature in his arms, and even more at knowing he's the only one - the _only_ one - who knows this creature exists. No one else sees what's raging inside little Casey Connor, no one else knows what that mousy exterior conceals. He's Zeke's treasure, his alone. The heat of that secret nearly blows him off by itself, let alone the heat of Casey's mouth and the taste of his eager sweat. 

"Come on," he says, his voice rough, letting go of the pale wrists and turning back to put the car into gear. Casey settles back into his seat, panting lightly, but Zeke is pitched further into fever when he glances over and sees Casey buck with his hips against his own hand as he gazes out the window with glazed eyes. _Oh, fucking god,_ thinks Zeke, shifts into gear and hauls ass out of there, heading for his bedroom and the rest of his doomed and hungry life.

.


End file.
